This invention relates to an impulse-type radar system, and in particular to a digital velocity filter bank for ultra-wideband impulse radar signals derived from an airborne platform in which the signals are coherently integrated to improve signal-to-noise ratio so as to enhance the detection capability of the impulse radar system.